The Wolf Inside
by ZaneTheNinjaOfIce
Summary: When an unusual creature was spotted by a group of villagers, the ninja were sent out to find it and stop it. But when a ninja is injured, a bigger problem arises.
1. Ninja Go

_Hello, its Zane here. This is my first story this story is based after the overlord has been destroyed by Lloyd, I would appreciate some constructive criticism in the reviews. Mainly enjoy the story._

_Let's get on with the story._

(Kai's POV)

'Kai, get up!' came a voice.

I lifted my head off the soft pillow and groaned as I sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and tried to focus on the person who woke me. I focused on Cole, he looked at me with annoyance . . . wait I should be annoyed at him for waking me! 'Why did you wake me up! I had a late night stopping the serpentine. Can't I have any sleep?' I sighed

'Unless you forgot, we all fought those serpentine, not just you.' Cole answered

I groaned again and pulled my quilt over my head and tried to sleep, again, but suddenly the world moved and I started to roll of my bed. I fell off onto the floor and opened my eyes.

I looked up to see Cole, lifting up the corner of the bunk bed, so I would fall off. I stared at him.

'Why'd you do that?' I whined

'Because, its training. I'm training you to get up. So, get up.' Cole said

I stood up and walked to the wash room to get ready for the day.

I pulled on my ninja gi as I walked up to the top deck of The Bounty. As I approached the door I heard the usual sound of the team training. I raced to join them. Emerging into the daylight I squinted and saw my brothers training.

Jay came flying at me.

Using my reflexes I ducked under the lightning ninja as he soared above my head, and behind me, and down the stairs, landing with a crash at the bottom. I heard a groan as jay appeared at the top of the stairs, pulling splinters of wood out of his hair. For some reason he looked happy. I'm sure I wouldn't be happy if I had just fallen down the stairs.

'Why are you smiling? You just fell down the stairs.' I questioned

Jay looked at me with shock, as if just falling down the stairs had registered.

'Do you know what day it is today?' He asked

'Ugh, its Friday?' I answered

'It's also . . .?

'Someone's birthday?'

'Halloween! It's Halloween! The best holiday ever.'

'I thought that was Christmas?' Cole said

'But on Halloween you get candy!' Jay replied

'You get candy on Christmas too.'

Jay looked at Cole as if they had already had this conversation, they probably had. They went back to training.

'Okay, last ninja standing is the best and all powerful.' Jay said, As Cole and I got into our fighting positions. I took out my kitana as Cole wielded his scythe.

'Ninja Go!' Jay shouted

We ran at each other. Both bringing our weapons down at the same time. They clashed between us. That was a mistake.

Our elements clashed in a ball of molten rock that slowly grew in size. Within an eye blink the ball exploded firing out shards of rock and fire. I was knocked off of my feet and landed on my back.

Once the haze had cleared from my vision I slowly pushed myself up and inspected the damage. I, myself was fine. The ship wasn't. In the centre of the top deck was a burning hole and surrounding that was, a circle of ice? I rose to full height and looked for my brothers, they were already up, inspecting the new hole.

'What's with the circle of ice?' I asked

Zane, Jay and Cole turned in my direction. Cole had splatters of mud on his gi, Jay looked shocked and Zane had frost built up on his shoulders.

'When the ball of rock and fire started growing Zane tried to encase it in ice and stop it from exploding, he was a bit late and it exploded before the ice was strong enough to contain it.' Jay explained as Sensei and Nya came to the top deck to see the damage.

'What happened here?' Nya asked

'Well, what happened was -' Jay said

'- Wait don't answer that, we have bigger problems.' Nya interrupted

'Okay, what's the problem?' Cole asked, as he wiped mud from his face.

'Some villagers have reported something big and furry on the outskirts of a forest just west of here. We want you to go and check it out.' Nya continued

We were on our way to the place where the "big and furry" thing was spotted. My brothers and I were speeding along in the X1 Ninja Charger and within a few minutes we were at the scene.

'Well, what do we do now?' Jay asked

We looked to our team leader, Cole.

'We wait for the thing to show.' He said, as he went and sat back down on the Ninja Charger. We followed his lead.

'This is going to be boring.' Jay whined


	2. Creature And Cole

_Hello friends, I've had quite a few followers on this story already, Thank you! It must mean you enjoyed the first chapter, so let's carry on the story._

(Coles POV)

**5 Hours Later,**

"This is so boring." Jay moaned, he had been for the past few hours.

"Jay, please, shut up." Kai said

"But we've been here for hours! And I'm hungry!"

"Were all hungry, but were not complaining."

Jays stomach rumbled. "So hungry."

"Jay, be quiet."

"What if I'm not?"

"Then I'll come over there and shut you up!"

"Brothers, stop arguing. We need to stay quiet, we could scare the creature away." Zane said

"Yeah, but I'm hungry!" Jay continued

All the ninjas moaned, Jay could talk for hours when he was bored, which he was, and had been for about 4 hours. I got up and went for a walk whilst my brothers argued between themselves.

I got to the edge of the forest and looked back to my brothers. Kai looked like he was about to lunge for Jay and Zane looked ready to intercept. They would be fine if I left them for 5 minutes, what's the worst that could happen? I walked into the dense forest, in search of the mysterious creature.

I walked for about 2 minutes, I looked up at the moon that cast it silvery glow onto the trees, quite beautiful. I stopped abruptly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I was being followed. I turned around slowly and scanned the shrubbery, looking for who was following me, I was sure it was one of my brothers. That theory was proven incorrect when my eyes met with that of a huge creature. It was hunched over, but stood on its hind legs, towering over 2 meters tall. It's eyes were red and menacing, its elongated nose gave it the features of a dog. That's what it was, a huge, scary, dog. I stared it down, if it was like any other dog, as soon as I showed weakness it would pounce. I didn't want that. I slowly stepped back, careful not to make any sudden movements. I put my foot down . . . on a dry twig. It snapped, the sound breaking the silence between me and the creature. The creature took that as an opening, it pounced.

(Zanes POV)

I was sat on the Ninja Charger, watching my two brothers arguing like little children. Cole had gone off to search the woods for the creature, I should have gone with him.

"Brothers let's stop this bickering? Were meant to be keeping an eye out for the creature. Not arguing about who's hungry." I say

Kai and Jay ceased arguing and sat in silence, finally.

I adjusted myself in my seat, closed my eyes and started meditating.

I opened my eyes and checked the time on the Ninja Charger communication screen. Only meditating for 2 minutes, why did I stop? Was it my sixth sense?

Not a moment later a strangled scream echoed through the quiet forest. My brothers and I fell silent. We exchanged worried looks. The scream sounded again.

I jumped up and sprinted for the forest with Kai and Jay not far behind. "Cole!" We shouted as we ran to the aid of our team leader.


	3. Halloween Problems

_Welcome my readers, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please leave a review, I like reading what you think of the story. I always enjoy some constructive criticism, it lets me know what I need to improve on. So leave some constructive criticism. Thank you. Also, this chapter contains blood and injuries._

_Enjoy the chapter._

(Coles POV)

The creature was like lightning, it was on me before I even had any time to react. Teeth bared, claws out. Terrifying. I went straight for my throat, but I put my arms up in defence. The creatures teeth sank into my arm as easily as a knife through butter. It clamped down and didn't let go. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed. It was an icy, shrill, exhausting scream. It rolled across the hills. I put my hand onto its nose and squeezed, blocking its nasal passage, stopping the airflow. It thrashed around, trying to get its nose free, unfortunately, as it thrashed about it dragged my arm with it. Pulling on the open wounds, gouging its teeth further in and ripping the skin wider. I screamed again. The pain was unbearable. My vision was tinged with red as I slowly lost consciousness.

(Jays POV)

We were running towards the screams, not always the best idea.

"I can't believe I'm missing Halloween!" I said as we ran.

"I can't believe you just said that! Cole's in trouble, and you think about Halloween!" Kai shouted

"Brothers, let's not argue at a time like this. We need to keep our task in mind. We need to find and help Cole!" Zane interrupted

We ran on in silence. What could you say, running to the aid of a brother who could be seriously injured, or worse . . .

We burst through the tree line into an open clearing, it would have been a nice sight, if not for the huge dog like creature, with our team leader in its mouth, unmoving. A chilled feeling worked its way down my spine. I looked at the creature, was it human? Or wolf. . . "Werewolf!" I shouted

Not the best idea.

The werewolf turned to me. Cole slipped from its muzzle and fell like a ragged doll and landed on the floor. The werewolf took a step towards me. I took a step back. Still it made its way towards me.

"Uh, guys. Little help please?" I whimpered

Kai took a step towards the wolf, as Zane went to aid Cole.

"Hey, little-"

The wolf growled

"-Not so little doggy." Kai continued

He approached it with caution, caution I never thought Kai had, considering how headstrong he is.

Kai was a meter in front of the creature, neither made any movements. I looked behind the wolf, towards Zane and Cole. Cole was still lying on the ground, with a pool of blood ever increasing around him. Zane was binding Coles arm with the medical kit he had brought with him.

(Kais POV)

I looked into the werewolf's eyes, it looked into mine. Unmoving. I had to distract it. We stood there for what seemed like ages. Neither one of use backed down, that showed weakness. I slowly moved my hand towards my kitana. I was about to draw it, when suddenly the wolf jerked and froze. Frost spread over its body, slowly thickening into solid ice. The worlds ugliest ice sculpture. Zane appeared from behind the beast and gave a small smile. I smiled back, but it turned into frown when I saw Cole and how bad he looked.

"Come on guys, let's get Cole to Garmadons monastery, it's closer than the bounty." I said as I picked Cole up.

Jay looked at the wolf

"What do we do with big and ugly here?" He asked

What could we do? We couldn't carry it, it was too heavy and lifting heavy things was Coles forte. We did the one thing we didn't want to do. We left it. As we walked away I thought, _Don't put off tomorrow what can be done today._ This wasn't the best idea. This was going to have repercussions.


	4. The Wolf Inside

_Hello my readers, Did you enjoy the last chapter? What do you think I could improve on? What did you enjoy? What do you want to see in the next chapter? If you have an idea please PM me._

_Also, to XShinkuKikinX (Shinx), Hope your test went well! Thanks for welcoming me to FanFiction._

_Readers, go check out Shinx' Stories, there amazing!_

_Let us get to the next chapter._

(Coles POV)

I opened my eyes to a bright light; I squinted as I sat up. I was on a bed and I had a bandage thickly wrapped around my arm like a boxing glove. What had happened?

I slowly stood up and took a slow painful step towards the door . . . my legs buckled under my weight and I fell to the floor with a thump. I couldn't push myself up, all my strength had gone. I heard noise in the room next door and the bedroom door flung open. Kai, Zane and Jay rushed in to inspect the noise; they stopped when they saw me on the floor.

"Cole! You're awake." Kai said as he bent down to help me get up.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked

Kai lead me to the bed, I sat down as he recounted the events of the previous day.

"Wait, what attacked me? It sounded like you said 'werewolf'" I wondered

"I did." Jay said with delight.

Kai elbowed him, "Your injuries were pretty severe. Major blood loss."

"Werewolf?" I questioned

"That's what Jay said, and it defiantly looked like one." Kai said

"You've seen a Werewolf?"

"Well . . . no but I'd assume it would look like what attacked you yesterday."

"Werewolf."

My head started throbbing, I groaned as I laid back onto the mattress. Kai looked at me with worry. Exchanging a glance with Jay and Zane.

"Cole, are you ok? Well, you're not ok, but . . . What's wrong?" Jay asked

"My head kills, and I feel sick." I groaned

Jays eyes widened, and jumped up. "I'll get the bucket." He shouted as he ran out the room.

Later that day when my brothers were in the dining room having dinner, which I had passed on. I pushed myself up off the bed, I shakily stood and supported myself on the wall as I made my way out of the room and into the hallway, I still had no idea where I was. I slowly shuffled down the hall and turned into the first room, it was a training room, complete with punch bags and weapons on the wall. In the centre of the room sat a young boy, donned in a green gi. Lloyd.

"Hey, Lloyd." I said as I sat next to him. Lloyd jumped and turned his head to see who had spoken to him.

"Cole! You seem better." He said

"I guess, I was just bored with laying in bed."

Lloyd laughed, "That would get boring, but I'd rather do that than spend an entire day meditating."

"Meditating?"

"Yeah, my dad got me to do it, he says it improves patience. It just increased my boredom."

Now it was my turn to laugh, I got up slowly, moaning, I straightened up and looked at Lloyd.

"I'm going for a short walk, see you when I see you." I said as I struggled to the door. To the outdoors.

It was a brisk night, a cool breeze blew through the dense canopy of trees, but still a warm air lingered from the sun that had just started setting, painting a picture of orange and yellow artwork onto the sky. I slowly walked up a hill to a clearing, from which you could truly appreciate the beauty of Ninjago.

I sat at the top of the hill, on the grass. The last slithers of light just visible over the horizon and the silvery light of the rising moon ever increasing in the opposite direction. I breathed in the air as I looked at my injured arm, the bandages wrapped thickly just under my wrist, leaving my hand visible.

The moon slowly edged its way into the sky. My chest began to feel tight and a cough rose in my throat. My vision dimmed at the edges and dizziness set in, what was happening? I looked at my hands, they were webbed with black veins that slowly spread up my arms. The moon rose further into the inky sky. The veins spread up my arm and I could feel them moving up my face. I jumped up, panicked. The pain set in, I fell back onto my knees and a strangled scream escaped my mouth. This was very similar to when I got attacked by the Werewolf. . . Werewolf!

My epiphany came too late, what happened when you got bit by a Werewolf? You turned into one. Thick hair bristled on my bare skin and became matted and messy. I opened my mouth to release the next scream, but I couldn't. Fangs ripped through my gums, blood drenched the grass. Still the moon rose, almost all of it visible. I grew in height, legs turning into that of a wolf, a wolf that stood on its hind legs and was exceeding 2 meters tall.

The moon was fully visible. The transformation was complete. The wolf inside, was out.


	5. Not Myself

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The wolf is out, what will happen next? If you have any ideas about what could happen in the next chapter, PM me.**

**This chapter is my first attempt at a 'Foreboding and Dark' theme, since Coles a wolf and not quite himself. Please review on how you think I did and anything you think would help me improve.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

(Coles POV)

I raced deeper into the woods, as a wolf I cleared a considerably good distance, I was more alert, sounds were louder, colors were sharper, smells were stronger. I stopped and embraced everything that was new. I could go anywhere, do anything . . . attack anyone who stood in my way. I was a free spirit, not held back by rules and boundaries. Unstoppable.

I let loose a howl, it rolled over the hills, into the distance and further. Even that was exhilarating. All this power, what to do with it?

Then I heard them, young boys. Out in the woods late at night, just asking to be hunted. I stepped into the shadow of a tree, my new black matted fur helped me blend in. The boys, three in total, passed so close I could have reached forward and finished them before they even knew what was happening.

But where's the fun in that. The hunt, I assumed, was the best part.

And it was about to take place. . .

(Kais POV)

It was late at night, and Cole still hadn't returned from his 'short walk'. Jay, Zane and I were sat in the training hall, awaiting his arrival. We were all extremely worried, he had been gone for hours. _Something must have happened, he should have been back by now. _I thought, becoming impatient.

I jumped up, "I'm going to go and look for him, you guys coming?" I asked

Jay was like lightning "What are we waiting for. Let's go. He could be in trouble!" He said as he rushed to the monastery's door.

Zane got up last, "Come brothers, let's hurry." We exited the monastery, into the moon lit night.

"Cole! Cole, where are you?" I called

"Cole! Come on buddy, answer us!" Jay shouted into the night.

We carried on our search into the dead of night.

(Coles POV)

"Be quiet, what was that noise?" One boy said to his friends.

"I'm not sure." said another

They stopped walking and looked around, fear apparent in their eyes.

Lovely Fear.

I looked at the boys, thinking of the best way to go about . . . eliminating them. I stood still for a second, then I lunged, claws out, teeth bared. Going for the kill. The boy I lunged for fell backwards, my claws scraping his shoulder, drawing blood. The young boy screamed and backed away. I turned to the other boys as they stared in horror.

"Monster!" one screamed as he ran back the way he came. I let him go, his friends were easier targets. I slowly walked towards them as they shuffled back in fright, savouring the moment.

I howled, they screamed. Then suddenly . . .

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Came a voice.

"Yeah, it sounded really close!" Came another.

"Uh, guys. Do you see those red eyes?" Said a third.

The three people cautiously walked into my line of sight. Each clad in a different color ninja gi: red, blue, and white. My brothers.

_What's happened to me? _I thought

I backed off.

_What have I done? _

I put my hands onto my head, pain coursed through me. I howled.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

I turned and ran off the way I had came. The ninjas . . . my brothers, didn't follow. Their duty was to protect the innocent. Getting medical care to the injured child was priority.

The child I injured. . .


	6. Lies

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I wrote, I do plan to update weekly, but then I think 'Should I leave it for a week? . . . Do my readers want more? . . . Ill update now.'**

**Do you guys like my random updates, or do you want them weekly? **

**Also, What do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Or, just want to talk about Ninjago (PM me)?**

**Enjoy . . .**

(Kais POV)

A sound barrelled through the woods.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Jay said somewhere on my left.

"Analyzing the volume of the sound, it seems relatively close!" Zane said, staring off into space.

"Uh, guys. Do you see those red eyes?" I questioned.

Zane walked off in what seemed like a random direction, we followed. Not far away, we saw a couple of young boys and . . . something else, it towered over the two boys who seemed frozen with fear.

"You see that?" I whispered to my brothers.

"See what?" Jay said

I looked back to the looming shadow . . . That was gone? It was gone! Or was it never there? I shook it out of my mind and slowly made my way towards the boys. I looked at them, their eyes were wide and one of them had a wound on his shoulder that was bleeding profusely, it looked unusual though, a claw mark!

I kneeled down so I was eye level with the young boys.

"Hey." I said in the most comforting voice I could. "Are you okay?"

"W . . . w . . . wolf." One whispered, barely audible.

I looked at my brothers and whispered. "The wolfs back. You think it found Cole?"

"Do you think Coles okay?" Jay worried

"I never thought I'd say this but, this kids injured, before we find Cole we need to get medical help, Cole with have to wait till tomorrow." I sighed as I lightly took the injured child by the shoulder and guided him to safety. Jay and Zane talking to the other boy about what happened.

(Coles POV)

It was almost sunrise, I could feel it.

My thoughts were clearer.

The sun slowly . . . slowly rose. As if it was mocking my form, my appearance. Making me stay a wolf for that bit longer.

A sudden shot of pain board into my spine, my knees buckled.

My claws racked across the ground, making deep grooves in the ground. I screamed a deep guttural scream. The sun burned, searing away any proof that I was ever a wolf.

And then . . . darkness.

"Cole, are you okay?" I heard as someone knelt beside me.

My eyes slowly opened.

"Brothers, Cole is awake!" Zane announced

Kai walked up to me and sat down on the grass with a grim look on his face.

"Cole, there are claw marks everywhere. . . Did you get attacked by the werewolf again." Kai asked cautiously.

I coughed, thinking of my answer.

"Yes, the wolf attacked me." I lied.


	7. Déjà Vu

**Hello readers, who's excited about Ninjago season 4 Rise of an Ancient Evil. Coming out in 2015!**

**I can say that I have been freaking out! SOOO EXCITED. *ahem* so let's get on with the story.**

(Kais POV)

I looked around the area were we found Cole; it was pretty peaceful, apart from the scratches that riddled the place. That wolf had some nerve going after my brother whilst he was already injured. Kick him while he's down, why don't you? Cole, in my opinion, looked horrible. As if he hadn't had any sleep all night.

Cole had dark bags under his eyes, his ninja gi was dirty and ripped and he was falling asleep on Zane.

I walked into the edge of the woods and I saw some huge tracks in the wet ground. They led back to where Cole sat.

"How'd you feel, Cole?" I asked as I walked back over to my brother.

"I feel better, I guess." Cole answered with a yawn.

"Which direction did the wolf go?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

Cole looked around, trying to remember the direction the wolf had gone.

"I'm not sure." He repeated.

I knelt before him. "You're sure?"

"I . . . I . . . think, I'm . . . not . . ." Cole stuttered as he tugged at his shirt collar.

"Guys . . . I . . . don't . . . feel so . . . good . . ." Cole said as his eyes rolled back into his head.

I lunged for Cole so he didn't hit his head on the ground; I caught him and lowered him slowly.

"Zane, is Cole ok?" I asked worryingly.

Zane kneeled down beside Cole and placed a hand onto his forehead, he recoiled quickly.

"He has an incredibly high fever. We need to get back to the monastery, immediately." Zane answered as he carefully lifted our team leader. We ran back through the forest.

But, we were being watched by a pair of red eyes.

We burst through the monastery door, Zane and I carrying Cole between us.

"Sensei, were you? Cole's ill!" Jay shouted as Lloyd and Garmadon appeared from behind the training equipment. Lloyd ran up to us, looking worried.

"What wrong with him." He asked.

"He has a really high fever." I answered as Sensei walked into the monastery through the open door.

"Someone shouted me, is everything alright?" He asked

He scanned his eyes over the group of ninjas, eyes resting on Coles limp body. He walked up to him and lifted his eyelids, only seeing the white of the cornea, he sighed.

"Take your brother to his bed, once he is awake, we shall see how he is." Sensei concluded.

We adjusted Cole on our shoulders and helped him to his room.

We lay him carefully on his bed and made our way out of his room, quietly. "Do you think Cole is ok?" Jay asked

"Well, considering Cole has a bad fever and a werewolf after him, I'd say 'no'." I answered

"I know that, it's just . . . its, gah, shut up."

I held back a laugh, it's not every day lightning mouth is rendered speechless. We made our way back to the main hall to wait for Cole to wake.

(Coles POV)

I woke up and rubbed my head, I was having major déjà vu. I groaned as I sat up. My eyes were blurry at first, but they adjusted. I pulled myself off of my bed and shuffled to the door. I made my way down the hallway towards the training hall.

"Cole, you're awake." Jay shouted as he ran up to me and tackled me with a hug. He let go and I stumbled backwards, catching myself on the wall behind me. Jay looked at me with worry. "Sorry! Did I hurt you? I must have. You look awful. Do you feel better? Do you remember what happened? Do you remember me? Please say you remember me!" Jay ranted

I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted when Jay started talking again.

"You remember me, right? Well, do you? How's your head? Are you -?" Jay was cut off when Kai put a hand over his mouth and pulled him back, Zane approached. "How are you brother?" He asked kindly.

"I feel better, but according to Jay I 'Look awful'." I joked

"I suppose." Zane agreed

"You look awful!" Jay shouted as he stood beside Kai.

Suddenly I felt angry, uncontrollable. I stormed up to Jay and took him by his ninja gi. I pushed him back into the wall and lifted him of his feet. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, it was just a joke." Jay said with a nervous laugh, I could feel my consciousness slipping, I looked at my hands and black veins wove over the top. I stopped and released Jay. I turned and ran back to my room. Kai and Zane watched with worry.

As I entered my room I saw the moon through a window, only half of it showing. _I can lose control even if it's not a full moon? _I thought to myself.

_Better stay out of the moonligh_t. I concluded.


	8. Uncontrollable

**Hello readers, just to tell you right now, my computer has been acting up, so this week's updates could be a bit slow. I'm going to borrow a laptop, but if I can't get a hold of a working laptop there may be less updates. **

**Or there could be the same amount of updates.**

**Let's get on with the story.**

(Zanes POV)

We ran to Cole's room as the door slammed, the lock clicked shut.

"Cole, come out! Jay didn't mean it!" Kai shouted.

"Brother, I sense you are in distress. Please let us in! We can help? I said calmly.

It was silent for an agonising minute, and then a voice spoke up.

"Guys, please go away! I don't want to talk right now." Cole replied, a slight tinge of pain to his voice.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jay shouted.

"I – I'm fine! Just please go away." Cole said. A loud thump emanated from his room.

"Cole, what's happening? Open the door!" Kai shouted.

An inhumane whine and noises from a series of falling objects came from Cole's room.

"Cole! Open the door, now!"

Kai took a step back and rammed the door with his shoulder; the door shook on it hinges but didn't fall. He stepped back and was getting ready for another attempt when . . .

A loud crashing noise was heard, falling debris and scraping noises followed.

Then silence.

I looked at my brothers with worry, what had happened? We all stepped back and rammed the door with all our strength. It buckled with ease and we went tumbling into Cole's room. Or what was left of it.

The room was a mess, broken wood and shredded bedding was spread all over the place. The bed stand was a pile of wood chip and the lamp that sat atop of it was smashed, along the lamp shade was a claw mark. Deep grooves cut into it. But, that wasn't the main attraction. The wall opposite the door had a huge hole in it; it was a couple of meters tall, at least. Claw marks surrounded the hole.

We stared through it, into the darkness of the outside.

"What happened?" Kai asked disbelievingly.

"This is a mess!" Jay stated.

"Where is Cole?" I said.

A gasp was heard from behind. I turned to see Lloyd and Misako inspecting the damage.

"What's going on?" Lloyd questioned

"No idea. But I assume that Cole has just been kidnapped by the werewolf that has been attacking him for the past few days." Jay answered.

Lloyd looked confused, I didn't blame him. Jay could make anything confusing.

"What are we waiting for?" Kai shouted "Let's go find Cole!"

(Coles POV)

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jay shouted from outside the door.

"I – I'm fine! Just please go away." I answered. The transformation was already taking effect. I fell to my knees, knocking a cup off the bedside table; it hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Cole, what's happening? Open the door!" Kai shouted.

My nose elongated into a muzzle, fangs grew and hair bristled on my skin, I groaned but it quickly turned into a wolf like whine, the moon was close to its peak, the transformation was almost complete. I turned to the door.

My brothers were so close, I had to get away. I ran to the opposite wall and stated scratching and punching holes in it. I couldn't very well use the front door, could I?

"Cole! Open the door, now!" Kai shouted

I heard the door rattle; Kai was trying to break it down.

I franticly scratched at the wall, eventually it broke and the wooden boards broke and came crumbling down. I didn't wait for my brothers reaction to the sudden noise, I ran out into the darkness.

_This can't be happening again!_ I thought

I ran through the woods, away from the monastery.

_This has to stop! I need to get away from my brothers . . . for their safety._

I kept running.

_I need to find shelter, out of the light of the moon._

I came to a river; at the other side was a cave. Pitch black inside, but shelter none the less. I ran to it. A soon as I stepped inside I felt calmer. The 'curse' melted away. Once I was out of the moon entirely, I was myself again.

I walked to the back of the cave and sat down on the damp floor, pressing my back against the rough cave wall, as far away from the moonlight as possible. My breathing was strained; as my eyes adjusted I could still see the black veins on my skin. I sighed, no matter how hard I fought against it. The transformation was unavoidable. If the moon was insight, the transformation was inevitable. I yawned, just realising how tired I was. I lay down and rested my head on my arm and went to sleep.

Not for long.

About an hour later I was stirred from my sleep. I opened my eyes and sat up, it was still dark outside. I walked to the cave entrance. _I wonder if my brothers are looking for me. _I thought as I stared into the darkness of the outside.

Something blurred in the corner of my eye. I whipped my head round, but I was gone. I stayed alert, whatever it was, could be back. I stayed were I was for five minutes or so. Looking into the distance, I let my imagination take hold. Until more movement snapped me back to reality.

I was being watched!

I scanned my surroundings; my eyes came to rest on another pair staring back at me they were bright red! I blinked and the eyes were gone. I relaxed until . . .

"You're the kid I bit a few days ago aren't you?" He said from beside me.


	9. Romulus

**Hello readers, I am using a friends laptop so the updates should be up as usual (I say that as if I plan when I update, its completely random) Lets carry on with the story.**

(Coles POV)

I jumped up and went for my scythe . . . which was still on the bounty. So I got into a battle stance, ready to attack if need be.

"There's no point fighting with me, you wouldn't win even if you tried." The man stated.

He was fairly tall, he had dark brown, unruly hair that grew just past his ears. A slight stubble covered his chin, as if he hadn't shaved for the past few days. His eyes were very unusual, a deep yellow to golden color. He wore a leather jacket that had numerous holes in it and jeans, they looked brand new but they had scratched marks covering them. He looked at me with a small smile, his canine teeth were a bit longer and pointed than a normal persons.

I stared at him for a while until he gave a slight chuckle "It's the eyes isn't it. Everyone stares at the eyes. And the teeth, everyone stares at the teeth too . . . And the clothes. I'm a quite peculiar fellow, aren't I?" He asked

"Uh, who are you?" I questioned

"I'm Romulus." He said simply.

"Like the . . ." I said with a knowing look.

"Like the Romulus from 'Romulus and Remus', they were brought up by wolves. Which is a fairly funny coincidence if you think about it. A werewolf named Romulus."

"Werewolf? You have the same problem as me?" I said with surprise, if he had the same problem, he could have a solution.

"Same problem!" He scoffed "I gave you your problem."

"You what!"

Romulus looked outside into the moon lit night. He stepped back into the cave. I looked at his face, but closer. He had feint black lines zigzagging across his it.

He sighed "And the veins, everyone stares at them."

I looked at the floor. "What do you mean 'I gave you your problem?'"

"I'm sure you understand what I mean." Romulus said

"Well, from what I assume. You were the werewolf that bit me a few days ago? Correct me if I'm wrong." I said, hoping he would correct me.

"There you go. You do understand." Romulus said with a smile

I looked at him with a frown. "You seem to be happy with the fact that, I'm a werewolf!" I shouted

"Well, I'm certainly not. It means I have to make sure you don't kill anyone when the moon is up." He said with a groan.

I choked "Kill people?"

"From what I saw last night, if your ninja friends hadn't come along there would be a couple of dead boys and you would have blood on your hands."

I looked at him with disbelief, he's been following me. Creepy. But he knew what was happening, heck he has basically been through everything I've been through for the past few days. He knew how to help me control myself in my 'feral' form.

Questions queued my mind, what should I ask first? I sat down, just out of the way of the moonlight. Romulus turned around and looked in my direction. "You've got the right idea, stay out of the moonlight, avoid the transformation. Took me weeks to figure that out." He said

"How long have you been a werewolf?" I asked

"About a year or so. You get used to it."

"What if I want to find a cure?" I said with hope.

"If you do. You're out of luck. The cure has been lost since the era of the first spinjitzu master. You're stuck this way."

I sighed, first I almost kill a kid, secondly I'm stuck with the werewolf curse.

"How do you control yourself?" I questioned

"I basically learnt as I went along, a few slip ups, killed a few people, mentally scarred some more." He said with a slight grin.

"Well I don't intend to kill anyone, so for your own good I'd spill the beans on how you started controlling yourself." I said as I balled my fists.

"I can't fully control myself, you my friend, are living proof that I can still injure people."

"Teach me how to hide the signs that I'm a werewolf, then."

Romulus though for a moment.

"There isn't really any signs that you're a wolf before the transformation, stay out the moon, keep your secret. Simple."

"I can't stay inside when the moons out, that's basically every night. If I stay inside my brothers with know something is wrong."

Romulus took something off his back, a backpack, and started rummaging through it. He eventually got annoyed, growled at himself and tipped the content onto the cave floor. He picked up a piece of black cloth. A robe. He walked over and held it out to me. "Cole is it? Use this, it's not the most high tech gear you can use but it works."

The robe was a deep black color, with an unusual grey pattern on the trim. It had a hood that hung over the eyes, guarding the face from the moons glare. And a golden latch at the neck to hold the robe in place. It was long, it hung below my knees and shrouded my body in a shadow. My bare skin was covered and protected. Just to test, I stepped into the full sight of the moon. I stayed the same, the same old Cole. I smiled at Romulus.

"This is going to be a big help." I said


	10. The Town

**Hey guys, it's been a few days and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. There's been a few annoyances and they were priority so I haven't had much time to write up the next chapter. But here it is. Enjoy.**

(Coles POV)

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as Romulus and I walked through the dense woodland. It was still night time. I wore my new robe and Romulus had donned a ski mask and a pair of gloves, the oddest walkers ever. "Well, as I said a couple of hours ago, I don't want you killing anyone so I'm going to tell you what I know about controlling your . . . 'Curse' as you say." He said as he pushed a tree branch out of his face. He kept glancing at the moon as if it would turn him into a wolf any minute. Every time he did so, his eyes glowed yellow. That must have been one of the tell tale signs of . . . Lycanthrope. Is that what they called it? Werewolfism?

"What are the signs of a werewolf?" I asked with interest.

"The signs aren't apparent until the person is about to transform, but one obvious sign is, someone who doesn't go out in the moonlight." Romulus answered.

"What about . . . physical appearance?" I muttered.

A small smile spread across Romulus' face as if he knew I would ask the question. "The fangs happen within about a week and the eye color changes more and more every time you transform." Romulus replied.

"So I'm going to get yellow eyes and weird teeth? I can't hide that!" I shouted

We walked on for another 5 minutes. I trailed a bit behind. Yes, Romulus has been helpful but I didn't trust him entirely.

Romulus stopped just ahead, I stopped and looked where he was looking. He was staring at a small town, I'd never been here before.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe.

The town was built at the edge of a clear blue lake the shone in the eerie light of the moon. The houses were built from wooden planks that were, most likely, taken straight from the forest. The roofs were made from a mix of straw and mud, waterproof and insulating. They were all incredible to look at. Incredible creations. Jay would have been jealous. Jay!

My brothers must have been worried sick! I needed to get back to the monastery. I turned around and punched the first thing in sight, a large tree. My fist connected with a loud crack and it came tumbling down. Romulus turned with wide eyes. "What did that tree ever do to you?" He asked

"It was questioning my choices." I answered with a jokey tone.

"So you were defending your side of the argument?"

"No I punched it to make it shut up before anyone heard." I said sarcastically. I started walking back to the monastery. Romulus followed. "Going to look for your friends?"

"Yes, because I assume they are looking for me," I stopped and turned to Romulus. "I'm sure we'll meet again, then you can show me how to control the 'curse'." I continued

**I know this chapter is shot, were still sorting out the problem. Anyway, I will update during the weekend. Sorry about all the waiting!**


	11. The Search

**Sorry about the last chapter guys, it was so short and not much happened in it. I have a poll on my profile 'Who's your favourite ninja?' I want to know who my readers favourite ninja is for a future story that I'm working. (Oooh another story!) **

**I have more time to update because I'm on Halloween holidays for a week so I'll have lots of spare time. More updates!**

**Vote on the Poll and enjoy this chapter!**

(Zanes POV)

We jumped through the huge hole in the side of the room. Kai, Jay and I stood in a circle, planning on how we were going to find Cole.

"Alright then," Kai started "I'll go into the woods to look for Cole and . . . that wolf." He had anger on his voice. Yes, Kai could be arrogant and a hothead who jumped right into problems without a solution but if anyone messed with his family, he wouldn't let them get away without a fight. He sounded a lot like Cole, planning out what the team was going to do. I decided not to mention that.

"Jay, you go and look around Jamanakai village. Zane, go into New Ninjago city and look around there. Let's go!" Kai finished

We didn't wait another moment, we turned from each other and ran off to our objectives.

I got to the outskirts of New Ninjago city, it was amazing, the lights were a mixture of warm orange and cool blues. The streets were bustling with people leaving work for the night. My calculations stated that the odds of a werewolf coming to a highly crowded area was approximately 16.34% chance. Not very likely. Still, my brother was in danger so I went to look around.

I walked around the city for a couple of hours, searching alley ways and roofs of buildings, I didn't find any sign of Cole. I was getting really worried. Was he injured? Worse? More importantly, why was the wolf hunting him? I stopped walking and thought for a moment. _If a wolf is hunting Cole. Why haven't we seen it? _Something occurred to me. _The hole that was in the side of Coles room was huge, it would have taken a lot of strength to break down. Cole is strong, but destroying a wall? _I looked around the crowd. My sixth sense was tingling. I looked at the faces of passing people by. _The shrapnel from the hole should have been on the inside of the room . . . but it wasn't. The wall was broken from the inside!_ My sixth sense was going crazy now. I looked around the crowd for danger.

My eyes settled on a tall man on the opposite side of the road, he had a hat pulled low over his face and he stood just in the shadows, out of the light. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of a leather jacket. His trousers were ripped and was speckled with dirt. He looked in my direction, I quickly averted my gaze but not before I noticed his eye color . . . a deep yellow!

(Jays POV)

Kai really took charge, he acted a lot like Cole. I didn't mention it though. I ran off in the direction of Jamanakai village. It wasn't far away from Garmadons monastery._ Garmadon won't like the fact that a hole had just been blown in the side of his monastery, when we get back were going to get hooped!_ I thought as I ran to the village.

Jamanakai always looked welcoming, some houses had warm fired burning others had families watching TV and as usual, the candy shop was still open. Cotton candy! I ran up to the shop and waited for the keeper to come out, eventually he did. I paid for my candy and went back to looking for Cole and the werewolf. Not much happened because it was late at night, around 10:00pm but I was wide awake due to my sugar rush I got from the cotton candy. You think Lloyd got sugar rushes, if I ate the right candy I could stay awake for nights on end and still have energy to take down a group of serpentine. _I wonder were Cole is? Is he okay? _A rustle from the trees behind me made me freeze in my tracks. Something was behind me! I turned slowly to see a hint of red. I looked for longer until the figure spoke up. "Hi Jay." Nya said as she walked into my view. I blushed, "H - hi Nya." I stuttered

"Have you found any sign of Cole yet?" She asked

"uh . . . no, but I'm still looking." I admitted

(Kais POV)

I turned from my brothers and ran off into the woods, I had to find Cole. Before he was taken he had sounded in pain, I hated when my brothers were in pain. That was something I couldn't simply stop. It took time for pain to go away, you couldn't stop it when you wanted. It made me so angry, what did that wolf want with Cole anyway?

The woods got darker as the night drew on, finding my way became almost impossible but I went on. I came to a river with a cave on the other bank, the water was clean and fast moving. I knelt down, cupped some water in my hands and drank. It was cool and refreshing. I sat down for a rest and put my head back onto the grass, I was really tired. My eyelids became heavy and sleep took hold.

(Coles POV)

I walked back through the forest. Romulus had walked off, towards the village. I didn't get its name, but I was sure that I could find it again, if needed. Romulus had helped a lot. He knew loads about being a werewolf because he was one. He could answer my questions if I thought of anymore but I didn't trust him much. He seemed able to control himself in his feral form, so why did he bite me? Did he do it when he accidentally lost control or did he do it on purpose? He kept himself to himself, I could understand that. Everyone has secrets. I kept my talent of dance away from my brothers for a while, so I could understand secrets. But I did wonder why he bit me. He seemed to find it funny when he first mentioned it. As if 'I just bit you, let's laugh about it.' I did not appreciate that secret kept from me.

I walked on for a bit longer. Consumed in thought._ I wonder if my brothers are looking for me?_ I thought as I walked back to the monastery. _I wonder what sensei will say about the hole I busted in the wall?_ I walked for a bit longer. The robe I wore flowed around me as I walked, the moon was lower in the sky. The night had been a long one, but still I felt restless. It must have been the moons effect.

I came to a river, it was the same one I had crossed earlier that night to get to the cave. I followed it down until I came across the same cave I had hidden in. I looked around and my eyes settled on a red form on the opposite bank of the river. It was Kai! I ran over to him, was he injured? What was wrong with him? I knelt down at his side and gave him a quick look over for any apparent injuries. After about five minutes of worrying I settled on the conclusion that he was just asleep. I sat on the river bank next to him and waited for him to wake up. He looked like he needed sleep.

I waited for a few hours, the moon had just gone down and the sun was rising but I still hadn't pulled my hood down. I was about to fall asleep myself until Kai's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the sunlight his eyes came to rest in my direction. They widened when his eyes came into focus. He sat up quickly and dived on me. Pinning my arms to the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He shouted as I tried to pull my arms free.

"Kai, calm down! It's me." I shouted back.

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Cole? What's with the hood?" He asked as I pulled the hood off of my head.

"It's new . . . what are you doing here?" I changed the subject.

Kai looked at me again and smiled. "We thought you had been taken by the wolf."

I almost laughed. "Why would you think that?"

Kai got off my chest and helped me up.

"There was a huge hole in your bedroom wall." he said

The hole!

"Well, that's kind of my fault." I admitted

"How?" Kai asked with an interested look.

"Can you keep a secret?" I questioned.

**This chapter was a fairly long one, 1,529 words. ****XShinkuKikinX helped me with this chapter. Thanks Shinx! Check out her stories!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please favourite, follow and most importantly review. If you have any ideas, please PM me.**

**Finally, go onto my profile and vote on my Poll.**

**See you next chapter!**


	12. The Promise

**Lots happened in the last chapter! Please vote on my Poll and I have a new story, please read it! It's not much yet but I want to know what you think before I carry on with it. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Keep reading. . .**

(Kais POV)

"I can keep a secret. You can trust me." I answered

Cole stared at me with a look I've never seen on his face before, distrust. Did he not trust me? Or was his secret so big he had to be 100% sure I wouldn't tell.

"I . . . uh . . . I'm . . ." Cole stuttered.

I looked at Cole. He didn't seem willing to tell his secret.

"Don't rush it Cole. Take your time." I said, attempting to calm him down from his nervous state.

Cole paused and thought for a moment. He looked up at the sky with a nervous expression.

"Tonight, before sunset. We come here. Promise me you won't tell anyone!" Cole said.

"I promise." I said immediately.

Cole started to walk back towards the monastery without another word. His new robe flowing around him like shadows in the night. It made him look eerie and foreboding, almost evil. I would never say that out loud though, through fear of him agreeing with me. Cole is the darkest out of our brothers, but he hides his emotions well. Keeps his fears in check and ignores the evil that may or may not be within him.

Cole was far ahead once I had snapped out of my thoughts. I ran after him.

"Cole, wait up!" I shouted

He stopped and waited for me to catch up. No sooner had I caught up with him, he started walking off again. I walked with him, back to the monastery in silence.

(Lloyds POV)

Cole could really make a mess. I thought he was the most organised since he was the leader and he has to orchestrate plans to perfection but, wow. The bedroom was a complete mess. The wall was on the floor and outside and . . . everywhere. Once Kai, Zane and Jay had gone out to find Cole I set out to clean up the room. Mum had helped for a bit but when it got late I told her to go to bed and carried on cleaning by myself.

Zane and Jay both came back around 2:00am, without Cole. Kai hadn't returned so we assumed he was still looking. Jay and Zane help me tidy up the rest of the mess and after told me to go get some rest.

"Get some sleep, we will wake you when Kai returns." Zane had said.

I didn't argue, I walked to my room and laid on my bed, waiting for sleep to take hold. I didn't. I stayed awake thinking about if Cole was okay. _I wonder how he made so much of a mess? More importantly, why? Cole wouldn't wreak his room willingly. better try and sleep._ I told myself. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

I was woken a few hours later by Zane.

"Lloyd, Kai has returned. Cole is with him!" He said.


	13. Secrets

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Also, go and check out my newest story 'Sirens' Please write a review about what you think, and if you enjoy it. **

**As usual I'm always up for constructive criticism. Please follow and favourite, PM me if you have any ideas or just want to talk about Ninjago.**

**Read on . . . **

(Lloyds POV)

I jumped up out of bed and ran through the Monastery and out into the warm sunlight, standing on the path directly ahead of me was Kai and . . . Cole.

Cole looked different, tired, weak. As if something was weighing him down. He just didn't seem himself. Every so often he would glance up at the sky, expecting something. Unusual.

I ran up to them, "Cole! You're ok." I said as I stopped just in front of him. He was also wearing a black robe, it covered him from head to toe. Even with his hood down, his face still seemed as if it was covered in shadows.

Cole stared at me for a seconds, slowly comprehending what I had just said. A smile spread across his face.

"Do I look fine?" He answered in a jokey tone, though his face was full of seriousness.

"What happened? Where did you go?" I questioned

"I . . . uh." Cole paused and quickly glanced at Kai, everyone else seemed oblivious to what had just happened, but I could tell something was wrong. I didn't press.

Kai butted in. "Let's all go get some breakfast." he said as he walked back to the Monastery.

Something was defiantly up.

(Coles POV)

Kai and I got back to the Monastery, immediately we were greeted by jay.

"Cole, you're back, what happened? Are you okay? What happened to the wolf? Where did you go?" Jay ranted. Lightning mouth by name, lightning mouth by nature.

"Jay! Calm down! I'm fine, as you can see." I said, attempting to shut him up.

Zane came out of the Monastery to find out what all the commotion was.

"Brother, it is great to see you are safe and well." Zane said "I will go and alert Lloyd to your arrival." And with that he walked back to the Monastery, towards Lloyds room.

Jay turned and walked back towards the Monastery, most likely going to get more sleep.

I turned to Kai, "Remember what I said, don't tell anyone." I reminded him.

"Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," He said, I sighed.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He continued

I turned back to Kai and gave him a thankful smile, I could trust him. Not just because he was my brother, because he was my friend.

After Lloyd had come out to meet us we made our way into the kitchen to get a well deserved breakfast. I hadn't eaten for ages and my stomach groaned with approval for food. I sat at the dining table as Jay emerged from the kitchen clutching a large bowl of crisps. He stopped when he saw us at the table.

"Jay, you'd better be sharing those crisps." Kai said

"Yeah . . . Yeah, I was so going to share them. I wasn't going to eat them by myself . . ." Jay mumbled as he set the bowl on the table. Lloyd immediately reached for the crisps, took a handful and put them all in his mouth. I stared at him, he stared at me. "You're not the one who had to clean up the wall. He said as he reached for more crisps." He explained.

"Lloyd, leave some for Cole. He hasn't eaten much for the past few days." Zane asked. Lloyd passed the crisp bowl to me. I looked at the crisps but didn't eat. They were salt and vinegar, normally I would eat them, they were one of my favourite flavours but now. . . The smell was overpoweringly strong, like when you cut into an onion and get a face full of the eye wateringly strong stench. I turned away and coughed. I got up from the table and walked into the kitchen, my brothers staring at me with confusion. "I think I'll have a slice of toast." I said and I went off to get my food.

**Later that day . . .**

I stood in my room, the hole I had put into the wall the night before was boarded up and my room was much cleaner, thanks to my brothers. The mirror that stood in the far corner of my room was unbroken, I looked at myself. I still had the robe latched around my neck because I hadn't taken it off.

My reflection was no different to what it was usually, until . . .

"No, no, no." I panicked

I looked closer at the problem, I wasn't seeing things.

It was just like Romulus had said, the eye color changes with each transformation. My left eye had gained a yellowish tint to its usual hazel, whilst my right eye had stayed the same. My eyes were two different colors. How was I going to hide this from my brothers. That wasn't the biggest thing that had happened tonight, soon I was about to show Kai what had happened.

I pulled the hood over my head and went to the rendezvous point, next to the river. The sun was getting low really quickly, I sped up my walk to a jog. I reached the river with a few minutes to spare. I looked around and spotted my red clad brother sat on the bank, looking thoroughly bored. When he saw me he jumped up and ran over to me. "About time, I was thinking you weren't going to show. What's your secret then? And, why did we have to meet here of all places?" Kai questioned.

I looked up at the rising moon, I could feel myself slipping.

"Kai, you need to listen to me, ok? If I attack you, don't fight back. Run." I said

Kai laughed "Why would you attack me?"

"I wouldn't under normal circumstances. These aren't normal circumstances." I said with seriousness.

Kai got the message, "So, what's the secret?" He repeated.

The moon was in view, should I show him?

"Kai, stay where you are. I'll show you." I said as I stepped back from him.

I looked at my hands, black veins patterned the backs of them. I sighed, now or never. I stood in full sight of the moon.

And pulled down my hood. . .


	14. Released

**Hope you liked the cliff hanger last chapter. As usual, favourite, follow and review. Mainly review.**

**Also, check out my other story 'Sirens' I want to know what you think about the story before I carry on with it. Anyway, I have kept you long enough,**

Read on . . .

(Zanes POV) 

We sat down on the table in the kitchen for breakfast. We had just sat down when Jay walked out of the kitchen obliviously eating crisps to his heart's content. He stopped when he saw us at the table. A crisp hanging from his mouth, going uneaten.

"Jay, you'd better be sharing those crisps." Kai said

"Yeah . . . Yeah, I was so going to share them. I wasn't going to eat them by myself . . ." Jay said with a loathing tone. He walked up to the table, sat down on a chair and set the bowl on the table. Lloyd didn't waste time with getting a proper breakfast, reached for the crisps. He took a large handful and put them all in his mouth. Cole and Lloyd made eye contact. "You're not the one who had to clean up the wall. He said as he reached for more crisps." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, leave some for Cole. He hasn't eaten much for the past few days." I asked politely. Lloyd passed the crisp bowl over to Cole. He looked at the crisps for a moment but didn't eat. They were salt and vinegar, Coles favourite flavour. He slightly sniffed at the crisps, turned away and coughed. He got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. I looked at him for a quick second, his eyes seemed to be watering and he had a slight sniffle, he wasn't crying but it was like he had suddenly got a cold. "I think I'll have a slice of toast." I said, his voice had a raspy sound to it, as if he couldn't breathe properly. I was worried about him. He turned around and went to get his breakfast.

Jay and Lloyd had left to do some training, Cole had gone off to his room. Kai and I remained at the table. Kai was enjoying the last of the crisps, but he kept looking in the direction of Cole's room. He was doing it subtly, but I still noticed. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, whilst Kai ate the crisps. When he had finished he put the bowl down in front of him. He was unusually still, Kai never sat still. He was either tapping his fingers on the table or making fire in his hand.

"What's bothering you, brother?" I asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Kai rushed.

I looked at him, he avoided eye contact.

"Kai, I know something is not right. What is it?" I asked again.

Kai looked in my direction, something was wrong. He looked like a cornered animal, stuck somewhere he didn't want to be.

"Nothing's wrong." He said

"Brother, I know you are not telling the truth, please tell me what is wrong?" I questioned

Kai sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"I can't tell you because I don't entirely know myself, but I promised Cole I wouldn't tell. So you have to understand I can't -" Kai was cut off.

"I understand brother, don't break your promise to Cole. I just wanted to know that everything is alright." I interrupted

"Everything is fine," Kai said

I smiled at him, got up and walked to the training hall.

As I was about to leave Kai said something almost inaudible. "I think . . ."

(Coles POV)

I pulled my hood down and undid the clasp on my robe, it fell to the ground. The light of the moon hit my skin. I looked at my hands and I saw the tell tale signs, black veins appearing from nowhere atop of my hands, I fell to my knees and held back a scream.

I saw Kai in the corner of my eye, he ran to my side when my legs gave out. I tried to tell him to back off but my voice was blocked by strangled screams.

"Cole! Are you ok? What's happening?" Kai shouted, I could see fear in his eyes. I looked at him and forced my words out.

"Werewolf . . . bite." I gasped.

Kai thought for a moment, then his face dropped and the color slightly drained from his cheeks, realisation had hit him.

"You're a werewolf?" Kai asked, he backed off a little.

My vision tunnelled, Kai's voice was drowned out by the roaring in my head. I could see him, he was stood in front of me. I let out a pained scream, Kai grabbed my shoulder and looked into my eyes. I saw fear in his, he couldn't believe what was happening. I tasted blood as the fangs ripped through my gums, Kai looked terrified but he still had my shoulders in his grasp. I could tell he wanted to help, but he didn't know how.

I saw the thick hair bristle down my arms, my screams turned into agonised snarls. I looked at Kai. "Kai," I managed.

He looked at me, "...Run." I said, my vision darkened.

"Why would I run, you're my brother. I can't just leave you." He said with a small smile.

I managed a smile in return, which was quickly shut down when I lost control.

I jumped onto Kai, fangs bared, eyes glowing with rage.

Kai struggled under my grip, he had no chance of survival.

_Easy kill. _I thought.


	15. Told

**Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I thought it was fun to write. And also,**

**KaiRulesSuckers - I see you are enjoying the story, and even though you sound like a psychopath (Nothing wrong with psychopaths!) I love reading your reviews they are so entertaining! **

**XShinkuKikinX - Thank you for being awesome! Your constructive criticism always helps!**

**KaitouKiwi - You like cliff hangers? I like cliff hangers! AWESOME.**

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago - "Cole was the darkest out of our brothers."**

**StuffyJinx - I'm glad you find it awesome!**

**On with the story.**

(Coles POV)

_Easy Kill._ I thought

Kai struggled under the grip. My claws dug into his shoulders, drawing blood. Kai screamed as they dug in further. I was going to kill him and I would enjoy it.

_Just a quick swipe to the throat, it will kill him quickly. No more pain needed. _I thought

"Cole! Think about who you are. You would never hurt anyone, especially family." Kai reasoned

Pain flared in my mind, what was I doing? My grip loosened and Kai pulled himself free. Blood had soaked his ninja gi, and was still flowing. "Cole, are you okay?" He asked, his voice shaking.

I looked Kai in the eyes, _Why hadn't I killed him? He was weak, injured, and worthless. He should be dead. _

I stepped towards Kai, he shuffled back. I bared my teeth and snarled, Kai looked at me with wide eyes. "Cole, you're not yourself. We can help you. Think about what you're doing!" Kai shouted

I didn't listen, a kill is a kill. He was my kill! I dived at him.

**Earlier that day . . .**

(Zanes POV)

I walked out of the kitchen after the conversation with Kai, thinking about what he had said. He seemed skittish and not willing to share what he knew.

I walked into the centre of the training hall, sat down and started meditating.

Thinking about the past few days, I thought about the search for Cole after he had destroyed his room, when I had looked for a werewolf in Ninjago city. And when I had seen that odd man, with yellow eyes. Eyes that were the same color of the werewolf's that had originally attacked Cole, was that a coincidence?

I thought about Coles wreaked room, the fact that it was broken from the inside, out. Most likely by Cole himself. I thought about the fact that Cole refused to eat his favourite flavour of crisps, as if he suddenly didn't like them. Also his sudden outburst at Jay when he had made a joke at his expense. Cole had been acting differently for the past few days. Since he had been bitten by the Werewolf. . . _What happened when you got bit by a werewolf?_ I thought to myself for a moment.

I opened my eyes immediately, Where was Cole? I jumped up and ran to his room. I knocked once on the door and ran in, the room was empty. I ran back into the training hall, I knew that Jay and Lloyd had gone to bed early, but were was Kai.

I couldn't find Cole or Kai anywhere in the Monastery. So I went outside, as soon as I did my falcon flew down to me and landed on my shoulder.

"Hello my friend, do you have something to show me?" I asked.

The falcon flew off, towards the west forest. I didn't hesitated to follow.

I ran behind the falcon, following it deeper into the forest. Where was he taking me? It was dark out, the moon was full in the sky, covering the forest with the silvery light. The falcon flew deeper into the dark woods.

The falcon stopped at the banks of a river. It landed, indicating that the destination has been reached. Once it had done so, it flew off, leaving me to find what the falcon wanted me to see. I looked around the dark forest, I could barely see anything so I started following the stream downwards.

I came to a small clearing where I heard a pair of familiar voices, Kai and Cole. I was about to emerge from the tree line when I got an unusual feeling, it was my sixth sense. Something was about to happen. I watched Cole and Kai exchange a few words, I couldn't hear them but the seriousness on Coles face told me that it was an important conversation. I stayed hidden in the darkness of the overhanging trees and waited.

About a minute later the conversation stopped, Kai fell silent. He walked to the edge of the forest and rested himself on a tree and waited. Cole walked into the centre of the clearing and undid the clasp on his new robe, it fell to the ground by his feet.

What was he doing?

No sooner had I asked myself that question, it was answered. Cole let out an agonised scream and fell to his knees. I was going to run up to him but a hand held onto my shoulder, holding me back. I turned around expecting to see Sensei or even Jay but no, it was the unusual man with the yellow eyes I had seen in Ninjago city.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to get yourself killed by Cole." The man said

How did he know Cole? And, why would Cole kill me?

"Who are you." I questioned

"I'm Romulus and if things don't work out with Cole telling his Red clad brother that he's a werewolf, I will also be the person who saved 'Reds' life over there." Romulus said, pointing to Kai.

So my suspicions were correct, Cole was a werewolf. Why was he only telling Kai though? He probably had a good reason. I stood back and waited. I looked at Romulus more closely. Wove across his face was a series of black lines, his eyes were a glowing yellow and his canine teeth were much sharper than normal. They were gritted as if he was in pain. He was watching what was happening to Cole.

He was still on his knees, screaming in pain. I wanted to help him but Romulus' hand was still on my shoulder holding me back. He was waiting for something. Cole was saying something to Kai, it was inaudible from the distance we were at but Kai answered with a small smile.

Cole was covered in darkness, he grew in size his joints cracking and popping. His screams turned into snarls and within moments he had Kai pinned on the floor. His claws were digging into his arm drawing blood. Kai was saying something to Cole. The Wolf winced, and his hold on Kai loosened. Kai wriggled free. Kai looked into The Wolfs **(A/N when Cole is a werewolf, I will simply call him 'The Wolf' or 'Wolf')** eyes, Kai seemed scared, but he hid it well. The Wolf stepped towards Kai. Kai stumbled back.

"Cole, you're not yourself. We can help you. Think about what you're doing!" Kai shouted so loud I heard it from where I stood.

I looked at Romulus, he was watching the scene with intent. He was making a deep growing noise.

The Wolf dived at Kai, going for the kill. At the same time, Romulus jumped out of the shadows and tackled The Wolf out of the air. Two wolves fighting each other.

I ran over to Kai and helped him up, "Zane, what are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"Helping my brother. Do I need any other reason?" I asked as I watched the two wolves fight.

Kai followed my line of sight. "Cole almost killed me." He said

"It's not Cole. The Cole we know is trapped somewhere inside." I concluded.

The fight was brutal, each of the wolves had bleeding gashes running down their body and face. The Wolf had bitten onto Romulus' neck, blood was streaming out of the fresh wound. Romulus pulled free and pushed The Wolf into the darkness of the cave on the opposite bank. Kai and I ran into the cave to see Romulus with his knee planted on Coles chest, blood was running from the numerous wounds each had sustained.

Romulus jumped up. "What were you thinking?!" He shouted at Cole. "You could have killed 'Red'!" He continued as he pointed at Kai. "What did you call me? I have a name you know." Kai interrupted as he walked into the mouth of the cave. Romulus walked up to the red clad ninja. "What should I call you? Idiot? Stupid? Werewolf bait?" Romulus said with a sarcastic tone. "Call me Kai, and what do I call you?"Kai answered back.

"Romulus." He answered simply.

Romulus paced around the cave for a short while. Cole pushed himself of off the floor and slowly retreated to the back of the cave. I went to sit with him whilst Kai and Romulus argued.

Cole put his back on the cave wall and slid to the floor, into a sitting position. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Brother, are you okay?" I questioned with a calm tone.

"How can I be okay? I almost killed Kai. I should have listened to Romulus, I should have kept the secret. I shouldn't have told Kai." Cole muttered, he balled his fists and punched the floor of the cave, opening a fissure about a meter in length. He looked at his hands, the same black lines wove across his skin and over his face. He growled to himself.

He turned to me, "You know there's no cure. I'm stuck like this. No hope." He sighed

"A ninja never gives up hope." I whispered, Cole turned fully to me. He smiled a little.

"I can always count on you to cheer me up, Zane." Cole said.


	16. Fights And Flaws

**Hello my readers! Hope you had a good Halloween (I spent most of the day walking around dressed as the green ninja) and I hope you "GOT ALL THE CANDY!" *ahem* I hope you liked the last chapter and**

**KaiRulesSuckers - Acknowledging your reviews? I don't just acknowledge them. I spend about half an hour laughing. "**FINAAALLLYYYYYYY! YYYEEEEEEESSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AND NOW I AM CURRENTLY FREAKING OUT! /&?"&? AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! STILL FREAKING OUT SOME MORE!...!...!...Ok. Yay he finally showed Kai! X-D Now...(whispers quiet as I say this)...kill him. HahaAhhahaHaha )8-D (maniacal crazy psycho laugh) I know I know, Kai is my fav ninja but that doesn't mean I wouldn't eliminate him 4 the dramatics of a story with certain exceptions and requirements. Soooo, NOW COLE! KILL HIM! FEEL THE PAIN, SHAME AND REGRET OF MURDERING YOUR FELLOW BROTHER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! )8-D muahhahaha HAHAAHHAHAHAHA...aaah me and my morbidity. :-) Update Soon! :-D**" An amazing review!**

**Follow me on instagram - zanetheninjaofice**

**Anyway, **

**on with the story...**

(Coles POV)

Man, what had I done? I had almost killed Kai; that's what I did. I stayed sat at the back of the cave long after Zane had got up to stop a fight between Romulus and Kai, that was a few hours ago. I was waiting for the sun to rise. My robe was around me, Zane had brought it in from the side of the river, but I still didn't trust myself in the moon light. I felt uncontrollable, even with the robe on and the hood up.

Romulus had made a temporary truce with Kai to dress his wounds on his arms.

They seemed to fight a lot, after Kais injuries were cleaned and bandaged they got into an argument again about what Kai's name was.

"My name is Kai!" Kai shouted

"It should be 'Red', that's the color of your face." Romulus countered

"Are you stupid? I think you are!" Kai said

"Well, I would agree with you. But then we'd both be wrong." Romulus said as he walked off.

Kai was fuming. He stormed after Romulus with Zane at his heels trying to reason with him. "Brother, calm down. Do not let him get to you." Zane said

"I'm not letting him get to me. I'm just going to calmly punch him in the face." Kai answered

I sighed, they just wouldn't stop. I would have gone and shut them up if it wasn't for the moon still being in the sky. I growled to myself. I should thank Romulus for stopping me from killing Kai. But then again, he attacked me as well. He was responsible for the multiple injuries I had.

I needed to find a cure. I didn't care how slim the chances were. I wasn't going to stay a wolf forever. I had been a wolf for about 4 days and I had already tried to kill 3 people, one being my brother. I sighed, resting my head back on the cold cave wall and tried to get some sleep. Which was hard since Kai and Romulus had started up another fight.

"You think your soooo smart!" I heard Kai shout.

"Am I getting smart with you?" Romulus shouted sarcastically, "How would you know?"

I heard the sound of Kai pulling his Kitana from its sheath. Zane said calmly "Kai put away your sword and Romulus I would not approve of you attacking my brother."

My eyes slowly closed and I slipped off into sleep.

**A few hours later...**

Light was spread through the cave, I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust. I sat up and saw Kai and Romulus asleep on opposite sides of the cave. Kai was resting his head on his arms and was snoring quietly, Romulus was curled up on the floor in a ball; He slept like a dog.

I pushed myself up and walked out of the cave and into the welcoming sunlight. I went over to Zane who was sat, meditating, next to the river. He looked over to me as I slowly went over to him. "How are you brother? Rested?" He asked

"I'm fine Zane. Don't worry." I answered as I sat next to him.

I sighed and asked the question that had been burning for a while.

"Zane, what are to odds that I could find a cure for this curse?" I questioned

"According to my data base, there is no known cure. The odds of finding a cure that doesn't exist is approximately 3.008% chance. I'm sorry brother." Zane said

I thought for a moment.

"3.008%, that means there's a slim chance we could find one." I said with hope

"Maybe so brother, but you are looking for something that's never been found." Zane reasoned

"That's because no one's looked for it. We can." I said standing up.

Zane stood up with me. I looked at him with renewed hope.

"If there is no cure then why is there a 3% chance of finding one?" I continued

"That is because I had to take into account the fact that there could be a cure." Zane answered

He looked at me with worry. Then smiled. "Brother, I will help you find a cure. If only we knew where to start." He sighed

"I think I know where we can start." I said


	17. Questions

**Hey guys! I have a new Poll on my profile: ** In your Opinion, which ninja would make an awesome villain? **I have my opinion, but what's yours? Please vote!**

**XShinkuKikinX - Hey Shinx, been a while! Thank you for all the help you give me! The help is undeniable.**

**Everyone check out Shinx' stories! AMAZING!**

**Read on...**

(Kais POV)

We walked back through the forest towards Garmadons monastery. Sensei and Nya had gone on a residential trip with the kids from 'Sensei Wu's Academy'. A camp out at scatter canyon for a week or so. They didn't trust to leave us alone at the Academy so we had to stay at Garmadons monastery. I don't see what the problem was. Last time they left my brothers and I alone for a day nothing bad had happened, to an extent. We had only burnt one room and that was a joint effort. We didn't do it on purpose! Well...

But aside from that, we could be trusted alone. Not being babysat by the former lord of darkness.

And yet we walked through a forest in the early morning, with two werewolves; one of them being Cole, a nindroid who was glitching slightly due to an injury gained by attempting to break up a fight between Romulus and I.

I hated that guy! He was just so infuriating and . . . words couldn't describe how much I hate him. I don't see how Cole had found a friend in him, Cole was more temperamental that I. Romulus knew just what to say to really get on your nerves. I don't see how Cole had not punched Romulus in the face, that would be an improvement.

"So Cole, What's your plan?" I asked.

"My plan is to ask Misako if I can look through some of her scrolls." Cole said as he pushed a tree branch out of his face.

"That's it?"

"Well, what did you expect? Me to wolf out and miraculously find the cure?" Cole sighed.

Cole looked at me for a second before his face gained an annoyed look.

"That is what you expected isn't it?" Cole questioned.

I stopped talking through embarrassment and we walked on in silence for a few minutes. I caught the look Romulus gave me, the look of loathing. I would punch him in the face if not for Cole and Zane between us.

"Were just going to walk into the monastery, battered and bruised, and with a total stranger." I said, gesturing to Romulus.

"I'm not a stranger. Also, some of us are lacking injuries," He said, gesturing to me. "I can give you a battering and a bruising." He continued. Romulus splayed his left hand, and closed it. His knuckles cracking in the process.

Cole interrupted before we could start a new fight. "Guys, cool it. Romulus isn't a stranger. He's a friend."

"You trust him?" I shouted

Romulus coughed into his hand and looked slightly hurt. "I'm right here you know?"

(Coles POV)

Kai and Romulus just didn't stop fighting. Which was why, when we got back to the monastery, Kai would stay with Zane to get his injuries seen to properly; Romulus would come with me to talk to Misako because he knew more about the curse than I did. Slowly, we walked up to the large door. I pushed it open quietly and walked into the large room. I heard a noise in the training room. Jay burst into the main room. "You're back! Lloyd, Misako, Garmadon, they're back!" Jay shouted running back into the training room.

Garmadon, Misako and Lloyd ran into the room where we all stood. They immediately stopped and stared at Kai and the new person, Romulus. I stepped forward first "We have a lot of explaining to do." I started.

"Yeah you do! Where have you been?" Jay shouted.

Misako stepped forward and placed a hand on Jays left shoulder as an indication to calm down.

"I'm sure we will find out in due time but first things first, you all must be hungry. Let's go eat." Misako said, we followed her into the kitchen.

After we had sat down at the table Lloyd asked the first question: "So, first things first," He pointed to Romulus. "Who's he?"

"I'm Romulus." Romulus answered.

"Uh hu. Romulus, what are you doing here?"

I answered that question. "I invited him, we have a bit of business in need of finishing."

Misako and Garmadon looked at me with intent. "You've never mentioned him before." Garmadon said.

"I - ugh... We just need a bit of help." I sighed

Romulus spoke up, "Misako, if I may, I need to ask a few questions, and according to Cole, you have the answers I need."

Misako stood up and started walking to the room where she did her research, it was always locked. Romulus and I followed her into the room.

"What answers do you need." Misako asked.


	18. Scrolls

**Hello readers, are you enjoying the story? What do you think should happen next?**

**I won't keep you any longer.**

**Read on...**

**Cole's POV:**

Misako walked into the study and Romulus and I followed. I closed the door behind myself and it shut with a soft click.

The room... was a mess. Different scrolls were hanging from the wall and many more were strewn out on the floor. At the far side of the room stood a desk, which was barely visible under the piles of research. In the centre of the room was a couple of chairs and a few cushions.

Misako sat in one of the chairs, Romulus stood to the side of the room, so I took the last chair.

"What is the problem?" Misako questioned Romulus.

"Uhh," Romulus rubbed the back of his neck through nervousness. "Well..."

Misako looked to me, I suddenly became interested in my feet.

"If neither of you are going to explain the problem, I can't help you." Misako reasoned.

Misako walked to the table and picked up a scroll that sat at the top of the mess.

Silence filled the room as Misako read the confusing scroll.

"We're werewolves." Romulus said.

Misako paused for a moment and then slowly placed the scroll down in its rightful place.

"How long?" She said as she sat down in her seat again, interested in the conversation.

"I've been a werewolf for a few years." Romulus said.

Misako looked to me.

"...A few days..." I said quietly.

Misako looked at me with worry.

"How did it happen?" Misako directed at me.

"I, ugh, well..." I stuttered.

"I bit him." Romulus interrupted.

Misako looked at me, then at Romulus. She put the two pieces of information together.

"You were the werewolf that bit Cole. I should have realised that once you get bitten by a werewolf you turn into one." Misako scolded herself as she went to pick up another scroll from the bottom of a large mound of work. She pulled the scroll free and the pile came tumbling down. She walked back to her seat, not bothering to clean up the mess.

"This is a scroll that holds most of the information about Lycanthropy **(Werewolfism)**." Misako said.

Romulus was stood in the darkness of the corner. He was fiddling with a little silver tube around his neck through nervousness. He noticed me staring and put the metal slab down. "What is it?" I asked whilst Misako looked over the werewolf scroll.

Romulus took it off of his neck and held it in front of himself. "It's a dog whistle." He said.

"Why do you have a dog whistle?" I questioned.

"Well, I can't full control myself as a werewolf. So to make sure I don't lose it, I blow into the whistle. The high pitch noise snaps me back to reality." Romulus explained.

"I think I need to get a dog whistle." I said.

Romulus cracked a smile.

Misako turned to us. "I'm guessing you want to find a cure?" She stated. Passing Romulus the scroll.

Romulus nodded. He looked over the scroll that Misako had presented him with. He took a sharp breath and almost dropped the scroll.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"We can't go and get the cure." Romulus said with worry.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"Because we will most likely be killed before we even get within 10 miles of the general location." Romulus spoke, practically shaking with worry.


	19. The Cure

**Hello guys, enjoying the story so far? Romulus and Cole have the locations of the cure, but will they go and get it? What is Romulus worried about? **

**Read on...**

**Cole's POV:**

I dreaded to ask this, "What would we be killed by?"

Romulus looked me in the eyes with worry. "We just can't go there." He answered as he turned away.

Romulus rolled up the scroll and gave it back to Misako. "We won't be needing this, but thank you anyway."

He started to walk towards the study door. I stepped in front of him. "We're going to find the cure!" I shouted.

"No, we are not! We'll be killed!" Romulus replied with the same tone.

I turned away to try and control my anger that was quickly rising. I couldn't.

"We are going to find the cure!" I shouted at Romulus. I turned to the side and punched a hole into the wall.

"Cole you need to control your anger." Romulus reasoned.

I turned back to Romulus and threw a punch in his direction.

A shrill sound filled the air. I fell to my knees and clamped my hands over my ears. I looked up at Romulus, who was blowing on his dog whistle. He was also wincing in pain.

He put the whistle down and spoke, "You really do need a dog whistle."

He turned and opened the door. He walked out.

I followed him out, he walked through the kitchen. Past Kai, Zane, Jay, Lloyd and Garmadon.

"Have you got what you were looking for?" Garmadon asked Romulus.

"We don't need it." Romulus answered as he walked out of the monastery. "Yes we do!" I shouted as I followed him out. My brothers joined me.

"We need that cure!" I said as Romulus walked away. He stopped and turned. "No, you need the cure. I'm perfectly happy as a werewolf."

Jay looked shocked. "A werewolf! No way, that's so cool!" Jay ran up to Romulus. "What can you do? Can you run really fast? Can you howl? Do you have to stay out of the moon? What do you do when the moon is up? Have you ever attacked anyone?" Jay said with his lightning mouth, smiling like a crazy guy. "Shut up Zap Trap. It's nothing to laugh about." I shouted, my eyes glowing yellow. Jay recoiled, "You're a werewolf too?" Jay shouted.

Garmadon walked out of the monastery. "Who's a werewolf?" He asked with confusion. I was about to answer when Jay interrupted. "Cole and Romulus are werewolves!"

I walked towards Jay, intent on putting a dent into his face. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, it was Romulus. "Control your anger." He whispered. I pushed his hand off and walked back into the monastery. My brothers watched me go.

**Later that night... **

I was lain awake in bed, my brothers had gone to their rooms and gone to sleep hours before. No one had asked what had happened to start the argument between Romulus and I. I didn't care, I had too much to think about, so I couldn't sleep. I got up out of bed and exited my room. I silently walked through the halls of the monastery, back towards Misako's study room. I got to the door, obviously it was locked.

I reached into my pocket and got out a thin piece of wire. A lock pick. I knelt down and slowly edged it into the lock. I turned the wire and a soft click resonated from it. I pocketed the wire and quietly opened the door.

The werewolf scroll was still in the same place Misako had put it, on the table. I walked over to the table and picked the scroll up. If Romulus wasn't going to find the cure, that wasn't going to stop me.

I pulled the hood of my robe up and made my way out of the monastery.


	20. Myths

**Hey guys! Chapter 20! **

**I didn't think that this story would be so long... I'm glad you guys are still reading it!**

**Thank you!**

**This story is a long one. Unlike Sirens, which is a pretty fast paced.**

**I hope you still enjoy this story, I think its dragging on... What's your opinion?**

**Read on...**

**Cole's POV: **

I can do this alone, I'm a lone wolf **(Thanks XShinkuKikinX) **, who needs help?

I had left the monastery a few hours ago, the moon was only a crescent. Casting its silvery light over the few clouds that floated over the night sky. I was looking for the unknown town that Romulus had shown me. I was sure I could find it.

I followed the faded track that Romulus and I had worn into the forest floor a few nights earlier. I wasn't using my sight much, it was too dark to see anyway. I was navigating by scent.

My senses had become stronger since I had first got bitten. My hearing was so strong I could hear the almost inaudible sound of the bats flying throughout the trees.

I was holding the scroll out in front of me, most of it was written in chicken scratch but I knew the odd word. The rough translation was:

_At The Town, lost._

_In the land the outcast shall go,_

_Cures have a cost,_

_Two shall try, one shall go._

Just as I thought, a prophecy... confusing. Anyway, I assumed that 'The Town' was the first in a long line of steps to find the cure.

But one line got me a bit worried. 'Two shall try, one shall go.' What did it mean? Did it mean that someone was going to... No that's a stupid idea.

I silently punished myself, I shouldn't burden myself with these thoughts. I needed to find that town.

**A few hours later...**

I never realised how far the town was away from the monastery. I suppose you can run further when you're a werewolf.

I came across the clearing from which I could see the small town. Fires crackled in the hearths of the houses... what should I do now?

Most of the scroll I couldn't translate. The prophecy was the only thing I could. Typical.

Since this town has been lost since the first spinjitzu master, that's what Romulus said. They could most likely read this chicken scratch.

I sighed, let's go and ask someone to read an ancient scroll, that won't be hard!

**Zane's POV:**

Once we had gone back inside after Coles argument with Romulus, we had sat in the training room thinking over what had happened. No one spoke. We just sat in silence. Cole was pacing up and down the room, he seemed restless.

Well, the moon was out. It was only a crescent but it was out. Little bits of its light shone through the window, whenever Cole passed and the light hit him, his eyes glowed a golden yellow color.

I stood up and walked over to my stressed brother. "Cole, why don't you go and get some rest, today has been quite hectic."

He looked at me for a while, then spoke "I'm not tired."

Jay stood up and stretched. "Well I am. I'm going to bed. See you guys." He said as he made his way to his bedroom. Kai stood up next, "Jays got a good idea for once. I'm going to bed, night." He said whilst yawning into his hand.

That left Cole, Lloyd and I.

"You're a werewolf then?" Lloyd asked.

Cole turned to him and sighed. "Y - yeah."

"I read about them in a book before, I think it was called... Ninjago Myths and Legends." Lloyd continued.

Cole sat down next to Lloyd, I sat on the opposite side, Lloyd was in the middle.

"What did it say about werewolves?" Cole asked.

"Well, uh ... I - it said that they were dangerous... and deadly." Lloyd said, choosing his words carefully.

Cole laughed a genuine happy laugh. "I assure you, I'm not dangerous," Cole said, Lloyd sighed with relief... "When the sun is up." Cole continued, giving Lloyd an evil look. Lloyd scurried up looking Cole in the face. "Are you Joking?" He asked.

"Probably." Cole answered, shrugging his shoulders in mock innocents.

Lloyd walked to his room, keeping an eye on Cole. Once he had gone, Cole gave me a look as if to say: I can't believe he fell for it.

I smiled at him before saying, "It is getting late, I thing I might turn in for the night. See you in the morning brother."

I walked to my room and shut the door.

**The next morning...**

I woke up to a loud banging on the monastery door. I jumped up, walked briskly to the door and opened it. Romulus stood there. "Where's Cole?" He asked with worry etched deeply on his face.

"He is in his room." I answered.

"Are you sure?" He said, shuffling from foot to foot.

I thought about it, I hadn't seen Cole go to bed. I couldn't simply assume that he had gone to bed.

"I... am not sure." I answered.

Romulus walked in and made his way towards the study. I followed him.

We reached the door, it hung wide open. Romulus ran in, looking around for something.

"He took the scroll." He muttered as he walked to the training hall, where everyone else had gathered. "Who took what scroll?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Cole, he took the scroll and now he's looking for the werewolf cure." Romulus answered.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Lloyd questioned.

"Because he'll be killed." Romulus said gravely.


	21. Maps

**Could Cole be killed? Will Romulus look for him? Will Cole find the cure before Romulus finds him? Lots of questions, not many answers... Yet (MWAHAHAHAHAHA) *Ahem* I'm glad loads of you are enjoying the story!**

**To get into a Christmassy mood, Go check out the story 'Little Wonders' by HiroKaiMarc, it's a really sweet story, brought tears to my eyes *Wipes eyes with tissue* **

**Amazing story HiroKaiMarc, keep up the great work!**

**Read on...**

**Cole's POV: **

I walked down the steep incline towards the warmly lit town. Very few people were up and about, well it was around 5:00am. I walked in with my hood pulled low over my face, almost blocking out my vision all together, but no one gave me a second glance. I walked into the centre of the small village, admiring the oldness of it all, the fact that it still seemed a few years behind everyone else, cut off. They still lit the cobbled streets with oil lamps and I didn't see a single car. In the centre of the town was a tall oak tree; it towered above everything, easily the tallest thing within a few miles. I stood, gawking at the tree, shocked by the fact that it could have lived tens, hundreds or maybe even thousands of years!

I had been looking around the village for a while, the sun had risen and I had taken down my hood, letting the warm rays of the sun hit my face. I sucked in a breath of air. It was really refreshing, much cleaner.

I turned in a full circle, no doubt looking a bit unusual but it was the only way I could take in the full beauty of the small town.

Something caught my eye.

I turned again, but slower this time. Standing in the shadow of an alley was a man, at least I assumed he was a 'he'. When he saw me looking, he turned and walked off in the opposite direction. _That's unusual,_ I thought. I didn't have time to think about it too much, I had to follow that person.

**Lloyd's POV:**

Romulus paced around frantically. Muttering to himself and wringing his hands. He had been doing that for the past hour. Zane walked up to him, "Romulus, my friend. Why don't you sit down?" He recommended.

"No... no, I'm fine." Romulus answered.

I got up from where I sat, at the side of the training room. I walked over to the werewolf and the nindroid and joined the conversation. "How much danger is Cole in?" I questioned, not wanting the answer. "Unless we find him soon, a lot of danger. Why can't we just go and hunt for him?" Romulus asked.

"Because, if Cole can be killed by whatever seems to be guarding the cure, then we don't stand a chance. The probability of our survival would diminish by approximately 5.481% if we went searching for him, waiting is the one thing no one wants to do but it's the safest way to go about this conundrum." Zane concluded.

Romulus looked really confused, then he turned to me. "Could you maybe, possibly, dumb it down for me?" He asked.

"Zane said: If we go looking for Cole we could be killed, so it's safer to stay here and wait until Misako has a lock on his location." I summarised.

As if on cue Misako came into the training room waving a piece of paper, "I have a lock on Cole's location"

Romulus turned to Misako this time, "How in Ninjago did you do that?" He asked with a dumbfounded look.

"I locked onto his MP3 player signal." Misako answered.

Now it was my turn to look confused. "Cole has an MP3 player? No fair!" I whined.

My mom ignored my moaning and spoke directly to Romulus.

"The location doesn't make any sense. Cole is at a place where nothing is."

Romulus, Zane and I exchanged looks, "Where nothing is?" Zane questioned in his usual emotionless voice. Romulus walked up to Misako, "Could I see the map and the location?"

Misako handed him the map that she held in her hand, Romulus took the map and held it out in front of himself, looking over it.

"Oh, that would make sense!," He turned to us with a worried but also pleased expression. "I know where to find Cole, but we must hurry!"

I sighed, thankful for the action that was about to come about.

By the time I had left the training hall, Romulus was already at the door, looking restless. My brothers and I joined him.

"Let's go and find Cole," Romulus said as he left the monastery with haste. Muttering to himself. He was sure no one heard, but I did.

He said: 'Before it's too late.'


	22. Melt Down

**Hey guys! Ready for the next chapter?**

**Sorry about the last chapter, it had little action. But it had to be done to move the story along. *Sigh***

**I'm glad so many of you lovely readers like this story, thank you so much for reading this!**

**Read on...**

**Cole's POV:**

I slowly walked over to the where the unusual man had been standing, shrouded in darkness. I stood in the same place I had seen him standing a few seconds ago. I looked around the small alley, taking in every little detail. Someone had defiantly been here, I could see wet shoe prints on the gravel path.

A quiet noise pricked at my ears, the near undetectable sound of someone shuffling their feet along the floor. I turned around and came face to face with a lanky man, eyes glowing ferociously, razor sharp teeth bared.

"What are you doing here, outsider?" He spat.

I looked at him, up and down. I made eye contact with him as I slowly pulled down my hood. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to vent my anger.

"What's a werewolf like you doing out of your territory?" He asked with spite.

I shrugged and began to turn away but the man clamped his hand onto my shoulder, sharp claws digging in, drawing blood. I gritted my teeth in pain, withholding a scream of agony.

"I do what I like." I answered.

The man smiled, he had knowledge in his expression.

"Oh, but my young friend," He said, putting all his distaste into the final word. "You can't simply walk into another wolves territory. You know what happens to idiots like that?"

I swallowed down the lump of fear that had formed in my throat. "What happens?" I asked nonchalantly.

He did a laugh that was somewhere between anger and happiness, he had been waiting to answer this question for a long time.

"I guess you're about to find out." He said

**Romulus's POV:**

That stupid kid, stupid, stupid! What was he thinking? He had no idea what he was walking into and yet he ignored my orders and when to find that bloody cure!

I was pacing around the entrance to Lord... no, just Garmadon; He was no longer evil, monastery. Waiting for the ninjas to collect their stuff so we could assume the search for Cole.

I breathed in calming lung fills of air to try and relax myself. It wasn't often I got worried about someone who I had barely known for a few days but I was sincerely worried about Cole. He didn't deserve to be a werewolf, and yet I had messed up. I had bitten him and given him an unwanted problem and yet he had to go and find the only solution to this problem, where he would most likely be killed.

And I was the epicentre of this 'earthquake' that kept toppling another house after another. One problem leading on to another.

And I was the cause!

I stopped pacing, bent down into a squatting position, and put my head into my hands. I screamed all my anger into my hands in a muffled cry for help. I wasn't used to keeping an eye on someone, I hardly looked after myself, never mind a younger kid!

And yet I felt responsibility for his predicament, because it was my responsibility that he had most likely gotten himself killed.

I noticed that Lloyd had walked in a few minutes ago, he had witnessed my little melt down. I stood up straight and sighed, "I'm sorry you had to see that, I don't usually lose it..." I said with regret. Lloyd looked at me with a renewed light, he had seen a completely different side of me.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"I think so... Do you think Cole will be okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Lloyd looked at me for a second, "He's Cole. I'm sure he'll be fine." He reassured.

"I can tell by your expression that you are also trying to convince yourself that Cole is okay. But thanks for trying to cheer me up." I stated.

Lloyd gave a small smile, "You got me!," He raised his hands I defeat. "Remember though, never lose hope. A ninja never quits!"

I laughed a bit, "But I'm not a ninja." I said.

"Well, no. But you're a werewolf, that has to count for something, you've got your own abilities!" Lloyd said, attempting to get my spirits up.

"I suppose..."

The ninja gathered in the entrance room , all prepped for the search ahead. "Let's go find Cole." Kai said as we made our way out of the monastery, into the unknown.


	23. Huang

**I had to show Romulus's caring side last chapter, It was hard! I hope you thought it was written out well...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Read on...**

**Cole's POV:**

The unusual man clamped him hand around my throat, he had incredible strength. Not as strong as myself, but it still hurt. I clawed his hand, trying to pry it off so I could breathe.

I couldn't.

He dragged me to the outskirts of town, to an open field. He threw me down and backed off. I thought he was leaving but that was before he turned around. Black veins laced his face even though it was daytime. He gave a boastful smile. "You don't know how to control yourself, do you? If you did you could have probably already killed me, probably." He shrugged.

He stopped about 3 metres in front of myself and stared down at me as I got up off the ground, brushing the dirt off of my ninja garb and robe. "Who bit you, anyway?" The man asked, not giving the choice to say 'no'.

I looked up at him, giving him the evil eye. Which was basically just me flashing the golden eyes of a werewolf at him. He didn't seem very scared.

I sighed. "A guy name Romulus."

The other man froze in his place, staring at me with disbelief. It was as if I had insulted him. "Romulus bit you?" He asked with new interest.

"Is that a bad thing?"

He looked at me, analyzing every inch.

"How are you alive?" He asked with shock.

I looked at him with confusion. I'm alive because... because... I didn't know? No one had explained what had happened. Well, Kai, Zane and Jay had kept some information to themselves. Apparently it was too graphic and in the state I was, they didn't want to make it any harder for me.

I had woken up with a bandaged hand, a really bad weakness. I understood why they kept a bit of the story away from me.

But now I wanted to know the whole story. And why it was so hard for the man/wolf that stood in front of me to comprehend the fact that I hadn't been killed.

The man unfroze. "But anyway, no matter about that. This is what happens to young werewolves that go sneaking about in bigger wolves territories." He said as if he was talking to a young child.

He stepped forward, his human disguise disappeared in a black fog that enveloped him. I could hear bones pop and low moans of agonising pain. The inky black fog faded away to reveal the feral killing machine that was a werewolf. I'd face down Romulus before, when he prevented me from killing Kai. But facing down this wolf made me skittish and terrified, like a cornered animal. I hadn't even got the guys name and yet he was going to kill me.

I wanted his name so I knew who to haunt when I my life had ended. That thought made me laugh in spite of myself.

"Who are you?" I asked before he sprung onto me.

A raspy echo came from his throat as the wolf tried to speak. "Huang." He answered

What sort of name was that? Well, at least I knew who to haunt...

He lunged at me so quickly I couldn't react.

**Romulus's POV:**

**An hour earlier..**

I charged through the forest towards The Town. Coles friends at my tail, so to speak. They didn't know where they were going and it was still dark out even though it was morning. I had my ski hat on and Wu had lent me an old ninja gi of his, it was a plain grey with a silver trim at the base and was secured at the waist with a long strip of black fabric. Weirdly it suited and fitted me. But let's not bother about style right now. It kept the last slivers of moonlight off of my bare skin, that was one of the main thing. I shook myself out of my thoughts. I had to find Cole.

Even though the sun was rising slowly, it was hard to see within a few feet in front of ourselves. But I knew the trail to The Town like the back of my hand. I didn't need sight to know where I was going.

After a really long and refreshing run, and a few ninja who were gasping to breath. We reached the edge of The Town. It had been years since I had properly set foot in that small town. Ever since... No not now. Bad memories.

I scanned my eyes over the city, I didn't want to go into The Town if I didn't have to. And I didn't need to. I saw Cole just on the outskirts of the city, with a werewolf diving at him. And not just any werewolf. An old, old friend. Whom I hated. His name was Huang and he was giving me an excuse to attack him.

I had to protect Cole. Then I would take down Huang.


	24. Knockout

**Hey guys! I haven't updated this story for a few days. Sorry! I'm working on a few other stories (as you may have seen) So the updates may slow down. But I will update! You just may have to wait a bit longer, probably. I hope that's okay?**

**Read on...**

**Romulus' POV:**

I watched the fight for a few seconds until Kai asked the first question "Why are we just standing and watching?"

With that, I shot forward faster than any of the other ninja could even comprehend. I dived at Huang, knocking him from his path of destruction. Huang wasn't like many other werewolves, for one thing, he had the natural ability to force his transformation. So he could be a werewolf during the day. Something I have never been able to master, although I did try.

Huang is an unusual person, personally I hate him. He was all stuck up and just a bloody annoying... idiot. That was the politest way to put it.

He was just a bit smaller than myself, but his ego made up for his lacking in height. His hair so black it was basically blue. His teeth were razor sharp and his eyes glowed a radioactive yellow. He'd been a werewolf for years, no one really knew how long. I doubt he even knew...

He attacked me ferociously, me against a werewolf, now I understood how unfair it was. I wouldn't have minded if I was the one winning, but I was losing, miraculously. I hated being on the losing side.

I looked to Cole in between the fury of attacks from Huang. He looked unharmed, other than the shocked look on his face, he seemed fine.

I directed all my attention onto the fight. Huang was a frenzy of claws and teeth. He cut deep gashes into my arms and chest, tearing holes into my new gi. I hope Sensei Wu didn't want this back...

I swung a punch into his chin; It produced a sickening crack. The werewolf stumbled back, clutching its jaw and moaning in agony. The werewolf guise disappeared in a series of pops and even more cracking noises. Once that was done, Huang stood in front of me; his jaw quite clearly broken. Seen as though it was lopsided and blood ran from his mouth. He put both of his hands onto his jaw and rammed it upwards. It slipped back into place, he roared in pain. I looked down at myself, blood poured from the numerous wounds I had sustained. A wave of pain flooded through my body as the adrenalin wore off. My cheek was numb, I put my hand to it and it felt warm and sticky. That bloody wolf had ripped through my cheek! There was a hole through my cheek!

I walked up to Huang, he sized me up. "Ah, Romulus. It's been so long. How have you been? Killed anyone else lately?" He said with a slight lisp, due to his broken jaw.

"You've killed people!" Lloyd shouted, interrupting the conversation.

Huang turned to the group of ninja. "Has he not told you? Oh, Romulus. Always keeping secrets." He sighed. He walked over to me. I growled at him.

Cole turned to me, "What secrets?" He asked, for the moment forgetting that he had been looking for the wolf cure.

"So many secrets! So, so many!" Huang practically laughed with glee. I wanted to punch is face in!

I looked to Cole, he didn't make eye contact. But I could tell he wanted to kick Huang's ass. I looked him over, closely inspecting him for any injuries. He had dried blood on his shoulder and scratch marks on his neck.

"Shut up, Huang." Cole said, spitting out the last word.

"Well, look at you! Defending someone who could kill you at any second. I'm surprised your still alive, to be honest." Huang then turned to Romulus. "When did you become so soft?"

I lashed out, attempting to break Huang's face further. Cole ran to me and grabbed me by my shoulders. Holding me back. "Ha ha, need a little kid to protect you, do you Romulus?" Huang taunted.

Cole let go of my shoulders, turned around, and connected his fist perfectly with Huang's face. Huang swayed for a second before falling face down onto the ground. He didn't get up. "Nice hit." I said.

"I suppose. What do we do with him?" Cole asked, gesturing to Huang as he lay on the grass.


	25. Moon Light

**Cole's POV**

We dragged Huang to the edge of the forest and sat him up against a tree. He was still out cold. Kai, Jay, Zane and Lloyd had gone off to set up camp, since night was quickly approaching. The day goes really quickly when you're trying to carry an unconscious person away from a town when there people walking around. It took us almost an hour just to get him off the ground. Huang weighed a ton! It was as if when he turned back to human, some of his mass from being a werewolf had stayed with him. Everyone had to pitch in to carry him.

Romulus and I were alone with the unconscious form that we have lugged for most of the day. I raised the question that I was sure was on everyone's mind. "What now?"

Romulus turned to me, he hadn't spoken since Huang's rant about how many people he may or may not have killed. But that argument had clearly shaken him. There was more to him than I knew.

He rummaged through his torn pockets for a moment. He brought out a roll of duct tape, "Never go anywhere without it." He then proceeded to tape Huang's hands and feet together. He started talking as he occupied himself with tying up the enemy, "Why did you go looking for the cure? I told you not to!"

I scoffed, "You sound like my dad!"

Romulus flashed a smile, "Maybe so. But, since you are a werewolf because of me, I am responsible for you. If you make a mistake, it falls onto my shoulders."

I thought for a moment. There was definitely more to Romulus than I knew. I decided to change the subject. "Where did you get the ninja garb?" I asked, Romulus relaxed, also clearly thankful for the change of subject. "Your Sensei gave it to me, he said "I think this will fare better than a torn leather coat." What do you think?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his Sensei Wu impression, Romulus looked at me confused. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It suits you." I said.

"A ripped ninja gi suits me?" He questioned.

We ensured that Huang was tied up tightly and left him propped up against the tree as Romulus and I went to join my brothers. The camp was really simple but it was very comforting. It had a warm fire crackling in the centre, no doubt lit by Kai. The fire edged its way into every crevice, banishing the shadows. In a circle around the fire was a few sleeping bags, each had a color corresponding to who owned it. Everyone fell silent when Romulus and I walked into camp, then a flurry of questions were thrown my way. "How did you annoy Huang?" Kai asked.

"My processor states that it was not a wise choice to come here alone." Zane said.

"We were really worried!" Lloyd added.

"Who calls their child Huang?" Jay shouted.

Everyone fell silent, again. All eyes on Jay. He looked around as if he had said something normal. "What did I do?" He questioned.

Romulus spoke up from the last slivers of shadow. "Huang means 'Bright Yellow' in Chinese. I assume he thought it would be like a little joke."

Jay groaned, "That's a horrible joke."

Everyone laughed around the fire. Romulus smiled a tiny bit, that's all he ever seemed to do. But looking at him now he seemed to be happy that he was gaining some friends, since he never spoke of family.

**Later that night...**

I was finally going to sleep in my sleeping bag, covered head to toe with my robe and the cover pulled over my head to prevent the moon light from hitting my bare skin. Sleep took forever to take hold because the moon made me restless.

I heard a thud of someone hitting the ground. Then someone shook my shoulders in a mad rush. I sat up quickly, looking for who had stirred me from near sleep. It was Romulus, he had a blanket wrapped around him to protect him from the moon and he looked terrified. "Cole, we did cover Huang?" He asked as he pulled me to my feet. My brain took a while to comprehend his thoughts. "No, why?" I asked.

He held out his hand, along the back of it was a maze of black veins. I looked up at the moon, it was full and glowing with a silvery, ethereal light. We hadn't covered Huang!

The moon was out and we had left Huang in full view of the light!


	26. More To Romulus

**Sorry I haven't updated The Wolf Inside in a few days (Approximately 12 days) **

**Who's watched Ninjago Season 4 Episode 35, The Invitation. I have, IT'S AMAZING! **

**Let's not keep you any longer.**

**Read on...**

**Romulus's POV**

Cole and his brothers had gone to bed a while ago, but I was still awake. I was sat on the lowest branch of a tree, close to the camp. I was thinking on what Huang had said, about how many people I had killed.

One person...

One too many...

I pulled my legs up to my chest, attempting to banish the thoughts from my head.

But they did not leave...

I closed my eyes, and the images of what had happened flashed in front of myself.

_"You worthless child!" My father shouted, he raised his hand in a threatening motion._

_I was 16 years old, and yet I feared my dad as if I was a young child who was scared of monsters under the bed. My fear was unimaginable. _

_I pulled myself into a ball, trying to get away from the man who cared nothing for me._

_If I could do anything to get out of this cycle of terror, I would do it._

I put my head into my hands, holding in my anger that was towards my father. I may have hated him, but what had happened... I never forgave myself.

_The moon rose in the distance, I may have been young, I may have only been a werewolf for a short amount of time. But I knew how to control myself... I also knew when to lose control..._

_The moonlight flooded through the window, my father had made a big mistake._

_... but soon, so would I..._

_The light hit me, my bones cracking and popping in protest to the transformation. Within seconds, I stood, towering over my father. It was his turn to shrink back in terror._

_I didn't think, I lost it..._

_There was so much blood once I was done... there wasn't a surface that was free from the red stain._

I came back to reality, I was pressed up against the tree trunk, shaking with terror. The memory was just as vivid as when it had happened. Huang had brought it all to the surface.

Huang!

I looked down at my hands, black veins wove over the top. The moon was out, and Huang was in full view...

I jumped down from the branch, landing on the ground in a rather messy fashion. I immediately ran over to where Cole slept. I shook him until his eyes opened. "Cole, did we cover Huang?" I asked frantically.

He thought for a moment and sleepily replied "No, why?"

I held out my hand for him to see, the black veins still visible on my hand and up my arm. He looked to the moon and his eyes widened in realisation.

Cole pulled his hood up and drew his scythe and I just stood there, scanning the darkest parts of the woods.

"Should we wake everyone else?" I asked Cole.

"I think that would be a good idea..." Cole whispered back. He walked over to each of his brothers, in turn and quietly woke them. "What is it?" Kai asked. Cole immediately shushed him.

Jay, Zane and Kai followed Cole through the darkness to where I stood. "We need to go. Now." I said.

"Why? Can't we wait until morning?" Jay yawned.

"No time. We have to go." I repeated, gesturing for them to hurry up.

"What's happening?" Kai asked again.

"We made a mistake. And the mistake will literally bite back if we don't get moving. Now move!" Cole commanded.

"Okay, okay." Kai gave in and started bundling up his sleeping bag.

My ears picked up a sound over all the talking coming from the ninja... ninja are meant to be silent.

I looked around frantically, searching for the source of the sound.

Cole walked to my side, he could see that I was stressed. "Have you sensed him?" He asked.

"I think so... Cole, block your ears for a moment." I said.

Cole didn't argue, he put his fingers into his ears.

I took out the dog whistle from under my gi and blew into its thin silver end. The shrill sound shot from the other end nearly deafening me. I winced, but carried on making the tube produce the agonizing sound, if Huang was anywhere around, he wouldn't keep quiet about it.

A long chorus of rustling came from a spot of the forest a couple hundred feet away, and a howl pierced the night. The ninja turned their heads towards the sound.

"What was that?" Jay whispered, fear apparent in his voice.

"It seems as though our werewolf enemy has escaped his bonds." Zane analyzed.

"Really! I thought it was a little kitten!" Jay shouted, his voice practically oozing with sarcasm.

Zane gave him a confused glance. "From my current data banks, kittens do not make that noise. It is much too loud, I assume it would be a wolf of some sort."

Jay face palmed, he sometimes forgot that Zane didn't fully understand sarcasm. Since he was a nindroid.

"The noise came from that way," Kai said, pointing due north. "So it would be a good idea to go south."

"That's good, that's where we need to go if we want to find the cure." I said.

Cole turned to me and unplugged his ears, he now wore the confused look. "You want to help find the cure?" He asked.

"I can't let you do it alone, and do you think you're the only one who doesn't want to be a werewolf?" I stated as I started to walk south.

"Anyway, we'd better get moving, Huang will be out to get us now because I think we just pissed him off."


	27. Followed

**Kai's POV**

I followed Cole and Romulus away from camp, away from Huang. I had seen what that werewolf could do. He had nearly strangled Cole and had ripped a hole in Romulus' cheek. He still hadn't seen to that, it had resulted in the right side of his face looking like a bloody and disfigured mess. Dried blood coated his grey ninja garb. But he didn't seem to care.

He was leaning over Cole's shoulder, reading what seemed to be a map.

I jogged to catch up with them, "What are you looking at?" I asked.

Romulus turned to me and answered in the plainest voice ever, "A map." Then he went back to reading the chicken scratch that covered the piece of parchment.

I sighed and walked over to Cole's side. "What does it say?" I questioned.

Cole turned to me. He answered my question immediately, "Nothing good, it seems to be another prophecy."

My eyes widened, "What's the prophecy?"

I must have said that too loud because from behind me came a shocked voice, "There's another prophecy?"

Jay rushed forwards. Elbowing his way into the small group, to get a god look at the scroll.

"It's in chicken scratch." He whined.

Romulus turned fully to the group, "Can you not read this? Your training as ninja and you can't read the ancient language of the elemental guardians?"

"Elemental guardians?" Lloyd questioned.

Romulus waved off the question. "That's not a story for me to tell. I'm sure you will learn it in due time."

I spoke up now, "We are already ninja. We completed our training. We haven't had a need to learn this 'Ancient language'."

Romulus plucked the scroll from Cole's grip and held it in front of my face. "You have no need to learn it? You don't need to use it? Don't you think that you need it now? You could read it yourself."

I stayed quiet, I had backed myself into a vocal wall. Romulus had got me now.

Romulus gave the scroll back to Cole. "At least one of you bothered to learn the language." He sighed. He gestured to Cole for and unknown reason.

It was Coles turn to sigh, "The prophecy is: _At the Town, lost. In the land the outcast shall go, Cures have a cost, two shall try, one shall go.__"_

_Lloyd, Jay and I looked at Cole with wide eyes. Cole gave a confused shrug, "What?"_

_Lloyd answered his confused brother. "You can speak chicken scratch?"_

_Cole coughed, "That's the problem you have with that? The prophecy is freaking foreboding!"_

"What do you think-" Lloyd's question was cut short by Romulus reaching for his hat that barely kept the moon off of his head.

Cole stopped as well, reaching for his hood. "I would recommend stepping back." Romulus said.

Only then did I hear the slight noises of twigs snapping and bushes rustling behind us.

We were being followed, who knows for how long…


End file.
